


Flowers For Catra

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Based on a fanart, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catradora is CANON, Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Kisses, Love, Making Out, Pet Names, Pets, Post-Canon, Relaxing, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Catra is trying to relax out in the forest one afternoon... but finds her peace being disturbed by a certain archer sneaking a flower into her hair. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff, Based On A Pic By ArtOfKace)
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	Flowers For Catra

Getting used to having real friends again was something Catra hadn't expected. But being around Adora, Glimmer and Bow had made such a difference to her. From them, she'd found what it was like to truly belong somewhere... and from Adora, to belong to someone.

And it was healing for her, in a way. She'd been able to let go of her past, make amends for the wrongs she'd committed, to truly feel redeemed as a person. She was also glad to be able to make up with those she'd hurt, like Scorpia and Entrapta as well.

However, as much as Catra loved being around people now, there were times when she preferred to be alone. Now was one of those times. She'd gone out into the forests outside of Brightmoon with Melog to get some peace and quiet from everything. She sat under a tree, letting the sun warm her fur.

She watched as Melog pounced and ran around along the hill she was sitting near, smiling. She owed a lot of her recovery to that pet. Melog mimicked her emotions and as such, she'd been able help her deal with her feelings for Adora.

Normally, she wouldn't have gone so far away from Brightmoon for such relaxation, but she'd decided to take a page from Perfuma's book and try and be more one with nature around her. Plus, Melog had been a bit cooped up in the castle lately.

As she was relaxing, however, Catra noticed that a certain archer was sneaking up behind her. As Bow snuck up to her, grinning, Catra glanced over at him in the corner of her eye.

"What are you doing, Arrow boy?" Catra wondered.

"Oh nothing~" he sing-songed innocently, whistling. As Catra then looked away, he seized the moment. Reaching forward, the archer then slipped a flower into Catra's hair.

"Hey!"

Catra heard laughter all around her and then noticed Adora and Glimmer were watching the whole thing, both of them giggling at how cute Catra was with the soft pink flower in her hair. She pouted, blushing embarrassed. How did she put up with these three?

"Oh, very funny!" Catra remarked.

Glimmer sniggered. "I'm sorry, Catra. If it helps, it was Bow's idea."

"Plus, you look so cute, babe!" Adora added.

Bow handed Catra a mirror, so she could look at her reflection.

"There, now aren't you a pretty kitty," Bow said with a smile.

Catra took the mirror and then stared at herself. The flower was bright pink, nestled between her hair and one of her fluff-covered ears. She stared at herself... and had to admit... she did look quite cute. Though she wasn't going to admit that.

As Catra was transfixed, Adora just smiled, sighing in content at the girl she loved. She was so glad that Catra now had a chance to relax and unwind after all that had happened to her. This was what they both wanted, a happy, normal life together. No danger, no worries, just the two of them goofing off with their friends.

Plus, she looked sickeningly cute with that flower.

"You know, you looked just as cute like that back when we first met," Glimmer noted, smirking.

"I think that's why Bow did it in the first place," Adora added.

"Yeah." She put her arm around her friend's waist and hugged her. Adora smiled, loving Glimmer's warm hugs."I'm happy for you."

Adora smiled. To be honest, she was glad that everyone was happy for her and Catra finally being together. It honestly symbolised the new age of peace they all were now living in, the start of this golden era of a united Etheria, celebrating love and friendship.

However, after Glimmer pulled away, Adora realised there was someone else who looked liked she could use a hug.

Grinning, Adora jumped and tackled Catra into the grass, hugging her tightly, the two of them rolling down the hill a little as they snuggled and shared a few kisses. Bow and Glimmer giggled, watching the two dorks in love.

Catra laughed. "What's gotten into you?"

"What is it against the law to snuggle my cute girlfriend?"

"It's against the law for you to be so sickeningly cute," Catra joked as Adora was on top of her as they lay on the grass, the sunlight sifting through the locks of Adora's blonde hair.

Then... she noticed the same sort of flower in Adora's hair was right beside them. If Catra had a flower, Adora deserved one too. She grabbed it and slipped the flower into Adora's hair, cupping her cheeks and looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"There," she smirked. "Now we match."

Adora stroked the flower and then gazed into Catra's eyes lovingly. Her heart beat softly as she stared at the girl she loved, the girl who she had always loved. She was deeply grateful for everything that had allowed them to be together, hopefully forever.

And Catra stared back, her eyes half-closed. The beautiful sunshine, the wonderful scenery, it all added to the wonderful view she was getting off her beloved Adora. Though her quiet moment had been ruined, she wasn't mad. She could never be mad at Adora now.

In the heat of the moment, Catra pulled Adora into a kiss, the two of them rolling on the grass again, now with Catra on top. Catra's hands stroked across Adora's cheek, caressing her soft, perfect skin, her fingers and nails threading through her silky hair.

Glimmer and Bow giggled as well. Yes, Catra and Adora were cute on their own... but together and doing lovey-dovey things, their cuteness was unfathomable. Sure, Glimmer and Bow were the royal couple, but Adora and Catra were in a completely different league.

"So... should we leave them be?" Bow wondered, as Melog went over to him and nuzzled his leg.

"Yeah," Glimmer said, smiling as Adora and Catra were now holding one another and touching each other's foreheads. "They look like they could use a moment."

Bow giggled. "Gotcha... so where's my kiss then?"

Glimmer grinned and tackled Bow then, kissing him deeply.

Catra glanced over and noticed her friends, giggling. "And what's going on over there?"

Adora looked over, seeing Glimmer and Bow making out. "Just two people in love."

"Funny... I see two more people in love," Catra flirted. "Floradora."

"Okay, leave the pet names to me, babesy," Adora stated, touching foreheads with her. She listened to Catra's soft purring, stroking the fur on her face. She closed her eyes, listening to the purring and their heartbeats as they held each other tightly.

Catra reached forward, cupping Adora's chin before they kissed softly, embracing one another on the grass. Adora loved that feeling of the fuzzy lips against her own, Catra's hands wrapping her fingers around her neck as she kissed her more.

Yes, being with friends was healing for Catra... but being with the woman she loved? That was probably the cure-all for everything in Catra's life.

No one could ever make her feel so content and relaxed, no one made her as happy as Adora did. She was so glad they'd found each other, after all these years. And then Melog ruined the moment by tackling Adora away from Catra and licking her.

"Hey!" Adora laughed. "Catra, get her off me!"

Catra giggled. "I can't help it. I like you, so she likes you too!"

xXx

**Author's note:** Some Catradora for you all! This was based on a pic by the amazing Artofkace aka one of my fav She-Ra artists period. When I wrote this, there was an older version of the pic where Catra had her long hair... but just a few days ago, she updated it! Catra is freaking cute as heckies and Adora loves her so much.

Anyway, more gay cuteness will be coming soon so stay tuned!


End file.
